1. Field
Embodiments relate to a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an MRAM device, data may be stored by changing a direction of a current using a resistance change of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure. In order to form a highly integrated MRAM device, the MRAM device may be arranged in an optimized layout.